superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Play's the Thing and Rodeo Daze (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Play's the Thing"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Dan Povenmire |- |'Written by' |Dan Povenmire Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Rodeo Daze"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Play's the Thing" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #41, Fish #40 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Mailman |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fish #49 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #107, Fish #42, Fish #60 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Rodeo Daze" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Directors' |Andrea Romano Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Collette Sunderman Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Michael Petak Dan Cubert |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham C.H. Greenblatt William Reiss Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Paula Spence Olga Gerdjikov John Seymore |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Nick Jennings Teale Reon Wang Lorena Gallego |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylists' |Catherine E. Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager Special Projects' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya Michelle Bryan |- |'Production Coordinators' |Philip Harris Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Writing Coordinators' |Brian Koonce Kristen Ridgway Jacqueline Buscarino |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Kris Wimberly Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Sheet Timers' |Juli Hashiguchi Andrew Overtoom Sean Dempsey |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Senior Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amaris Cavin Jonathon Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz Amy K. Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Picture Editors' |David Wigforss Lynn Hobson Bradford H. Keatts |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animators' |Eric Stanton Christian Evans Steven Kellams Andrea N. Yomtob Tim Pyle Stephen Christian |- |'CG Production Assistants' |Mark Renaud Andrew Brandou |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Doug Andorka Keith Dickens Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Mike Garcia Mark Keatts |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Roy Braverman Monette Holderer Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez |- |'"That's a Rodeo"' |Written by Steven Banks, Luke Brookshier, Mike Roth, Jay Lender, Eban Schletter, Junior Brown Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Carolyn Lawrence |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Oracle Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Robert Clark Jonathon Tinsay Levy Vergararteo Recto Mangalia John Rice Alex Misalucha Danete Clementer Erik Diano Benji Agoncillo Julius Legaspi |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Alan Smart Maryanne Dacey Texas Midland Farms The Ocean Instute Kenny Pittenger Dan Povenmire Ernest Chan Robertryan Cory Amy K. Wu Mark Taylor Seth MacFarlane |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Linda Simensky Khaki Jones |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2010 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits